Hallowed Ceanataur
Thunder |move = Double-Ended Rush, Pouncing Scythe Attack |ailments = Fireblight Poison |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A loathsome Carapaceon that inhabits the darkest of forests. Instead of a sturdy skull, it wears a massive pumpkin on its back, and it shoots not water, but fire. Also known as the Grim Reaper, it attacks with bladed pincers. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Hallowed Ceanataur is a rare species of the Shogun Ceanataur introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny's Halloween expansion pack. Instead of a Gravios skull, it wears a huge jack-o-lantern on its back. Instead of spines lining its scythes, it has actual blades. English: Hallowed Ceanataur Japanese: Shougun Gizami Kishou Shu Latin: Crustacea cucurrursus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A loathsome Carapaceon that inhabits the darkest of forests. Instead of a sturdy skull, it wears a massive pumpkin on its back, and it shoots not water, but fire. Also known as the Grim Reaper, it attacks with bladed pincers. Introductory Cutscene Location: Haunted Grove Area 6 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 6, where massive pumpkins grow along the fringes of the field. As he/she wanders, something large scuttles behind one of the largest of the gourds. The hunter whirls around at the sudden sound, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. From a birds-eye view, the creature eyes the hunter from far above, within the branches of the skeletal tree overlooking the area. A few twigs fall down onto the ground before the hunter when the creature moves. The hunter looks up - just in time to see something plunge down upon him/her from above! The hunter dives to the ground as the ferocious Hallowed Ceanataur lands on the ground, its pumpkin facing the hunter. It lets out a chittering scream, and turns around to display its scythes. It lashes out at the hunter several times, and the hunter manages to get some distance between him/her and the monster before the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Carapaceons Weakness: Thunder Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Poison Habitats: Haunted Grove Behavior: *Digs up food under the ground to recover stamina *Cannot breathe fire or poison when low on stamina *Drops an item when its pumpkin is broken *Huffs embers at the mouth, and its jack-o-lantern lights up when enraged *Enters permanent rage when its pincers are broken *Its pincers are always unsheathed, unlike other Ceanataurs Physiology and Behavior The Hallowed Ceanataur is slightly larger than the average Ceanataur, with a black carapace instead of a blue one. The tip of its horn and the tips of its legs are bone-white, while the giant pumpkin it carries on its back is bright orange. Instead of spikes lining its scythe-like pincers, it has razor-sharp plates of bone that look just like real scythes. Another bone plate can be found on its horn. The Hallowed Ceanataur can be only found in the Haunted Grove. Oddly, this Carapaceon is able to breathe fire from both its back and front ends, and it can spit clouds of poisonous gas as well. When it mixes the two, it can breathe poisonous fires that are deadly to the touch. Aside from using this to subdue prey, it can also attack by using its strong legs to leap on top of a target. Like all Ceanataurs, it can burrow into the ground. It is extremely aggressive and will brutally attack any living thing on sight. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Hallowed Ceanataur, like all of the Halloween Edition monsters, cannot be affected by the Frenzy. The existence of an Apex Hallowed Ceanataur has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Hallowed Ceanataur can be carved three times, have its scythes and pumpkin broken twice, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'H.Cean Cortex: An unbelievably hard shell, straight from a crab's body. It hides innards that are incredibly delicious to the taste. *'H.Cean Limb': A part of the powerful leg of a black Ceanataur, able to launch it far distances in order to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. *'H.Cean Blade': This scythe-like claw is powerful enough to slice through any organic material effortlessly. Careful, because it's sharp even when dulled! *'H.Cean Shard': A piece of an enormous pumpkin that fell off a Hallowed Ceanataur. There's enough here for an entire pie, and the skin makes an excellent shield too. A': *'H.Cean Spondylus: This shell is super-sturdy and impossible to crack. The only thing sharp enough to cleave it is the Ceanataur's own claw. *'H.Cean Joint': The powerful, jointed leg of a Hallowed Ceanataur. It can jump far distances and run at high speed on four of these beauties. *'H.Cean Scythe': Probably the sharpest blade in the natural world, the scythe of the Hallowed Ceanataur is dangerous enough to slice through rock. *'H.Cean Gourd': The pumpkin on the back of a black Ceanataur. So massive and so nutritious, it can be used to make pies for an entire village! Attacks Normal Charge: Turns so that its pumpkin is facing the hunter, and then slowly crawls backwards. When close enough, the Ceanataur will suddenly jump a short distance, slamming into the hunter. Sideswipe: Takes a few paces sideways and lashes out with a claw attack. If the target is far away, it will walk as far as it can toward the hunter before doing its slash. Claw Strike: Simply stands still, raises its claws, and lightly taps the ground with them. Claw Smash: Raises its claw up high, and then slams it into the ground as hard as it can. It will then take a second to pull its claw back out of the ground. When enraged, it can fake you out by raising one and then striking with the other. Claw Twirl: Makes a small chittering sound and subtly raises one of its claw, then spins in a 180 degree arc while striking outward with that claw. Often does two in a row. Pouncing Scythe Attack: Tucks its claws toward its body in a mantis-like fashion while taking two steps back, and then suddenly pounces forward with its scythes outstretched. Its leap is so fast and powerful that it trips and falls on its face when it lands. Claw Tantrum: Similarly to the HC Daimyo Hermitaur, it will rush forward in a zigzagging manner while wildly swiping with its claws. Digging Claw: The Hallowed Ceanataur will burrow underground and leave no trace behind. The ground will shake and the tip of its horn will poke out of the ground before it suddenly leaps out and slashes down with its claws. Often does two or three before emerging. Fire Rush: The Ceanataur will bring its claws up in front of it while it huffs embers from its jaws, and then swipes its claws outward while spraying out a whirling stream of fire out in front of it. When enraged, it can move sideways during this attack. (Fireblight) Double-Ended Rush: See "Fire Rush". This attack's animation is slightly slower, and fire will also stream out of the Ceanataur's jack-o-lantern's mouth to hit hunters behind it. (Fireblight) Poison Spew: Huffs a small cloud of poison from its mouth before raising its claws and spraying a jet out in front of it. When enraged, a small cloud of poison will burst out from its jack-o-lantern when the attack is finished. (Poison) Butcher's Knockdown: The Ceanataur will dig both of its claws into the ground before using them to launch itself forward in a gorilla-like manner. If it lands on the hunter, it will begin to repeatedly slam its scythes down upon them, trying to slice them to bits. If the attack misses, the Ceanataur will stumble. (Pin) A-Rank Only Poison Spew: Now causes High-Grade Poison damage. (High-Grade Poison) Fire-Poison Rush: See "Fire Rush". This attack actually combines the Fire Rush and the Poison Spew to create a blast of purple and orange flames. (Fireblight, High-Grade Poison) Twirl-Pounce Combo: Starts by using a Claw Twirl attack, then immediately goes into a Pouncing Scythe Attack at whatever is behind it. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder -25 *Ice +5 *Earth -10 *Sky (0) *Dragon +15 Skills: Attack Up (M), Negate Poison, Defense Up (M), Blunt Edge A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +40 *Water (0) *Thunder -15 *Ice +15 *Earth (0) *Sky +10 *Dragon +25 Skills: Critical Eye +4, Peak Performance, Critical Draw +2, Evasion Down Weapons Dual Blades ''Note: The Dual Blades are similar to the MHFG Ceanataur Dual Blades.'' Ebony Edges --> Ebony Rippers --> Ebony Rippers+ --> Deepest Black Scythes Hammer Pumpkin Smasher --> Pumpkin Smasher+ --> Good Gourd --> Great Gourdbash Longsword Blackened Sickle --> Blackened Sickle+ --> Scythe of the Shogun --> Scythe of the Pumpkin King Notes *Its Latin name means "gourd-backed crustacean". *Its A-Rank armor is dedicated to scoring critical hits, with two new skills - Critical Eye +4, which increases affinity by 25%, and Critical Draw +2, which not only increases affinity of draw attacks to 100%, but also raises their damage output. *Its weapons are known for their extremely high Sharpness and Affinity. They are some of the only weapons to have Teal sharpness at G-Rank. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255